What are you?
by Amelia4Allison
Summary: What if, on that faithful night in Pandemonium,the demon didn't go after Isabelle? What if the demon went after Clary? How would these turn of events change one of the best stories ever written? And, what if Clary had an attitude to rival Jace's?Mult POVs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story idea that randomly popped into my head****.**

**This is a new way to start off the Mortal Instruments that I've been thinking of.**

**

* * *

**Demon POV

Pandemonium. It was always too easy to get into this place. A little glamour here and there, and then no one would notice a thing.

The easiest targets were the sluts. The girls who clung to me oh so willingly. But tonight, I wanted a challenge.

I wanted an innocent little girl that I would have to work with. Yes, this will be fun.

I smiled to myself, searching for the right prey in the crowd of dancers. If you could even call 'sex with clothes on' dancing.

Oh, yes. I've been here long enough to learn this day and ages language, culture, how their petty minds work. But still, it was all just a game.

Ah, there she is. The lucky winner for tonight. A subtle beauty, I would have fun with her.

A young girl with blazing copper hair that fell down in ringlets. Simple wardrobe of t-shirt and jeans. Yet, my senses told me she was special, and would be a hell of a catch.

I studied her, noticing she didn't really dance, only swayed. Also, she a friend who was doing the same, but he was merely a road block. No 'competition'.

My hunger was starting to burn just looking at the young, delectable girl. She looked over to me, probably feeling my eyes on her. Her expression was one of surprise and curiosity. Though, I sensed a small amount of fear.

I smiled. _Be afraid_, I thought, _Be very afraid._

_

* * *

_**Ok, bad place to end, but this is all I have for today. I'll try to update every chance I get. Which really depends on whether my Algebra and Science teacher decide to give me a break with homework. Which I need to be doing by the way. **

**Update coming soon! Maybe even today if I'm lucky!**

**Yours truly,**

**Amelia4Allison**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back and writing a new chapter! If this doesn't work out, sorry. This is my first time adding a new chapter to something. Also, I'm going to try to update my other story **_**maybe. **_**But we'll just have to see. **

**Now, on with the story!**

Clary POV

Finally, after waiting for FOREVER, we were in. Simon just gave me space, knowing I was blowing off extra steam.

_**Earlier on**_

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" mom asked. I rolled my eyes. She was forever smothering me. Don't do this, don't do that, blah, blah, blah.

Or at least, that's what I told myself. Because truly, I was soft, but it only seemed to show when I was either painting or hanging out with Simon.

I hid it though, because I had gotten my heart broken once. No, I would never open up again.

"Clary!" mom yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Did you even here a single thing I said?" She was fuming, that was for sure.

"Sorry mom, spaced out. But yeah, I'll be careful, txt you when I get there, when I leave. Oh, and I'm going with Simon to Pandemonium by the way," I yelled on my way out the door, grabbing my bag.

"Clary Marie Fray!" she yelled reverently, "You are not going to Pandemonium tonight! I have… things I need your help with." Her pause heightened my curiosity, but I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could.

"I can do it later, love you!" I yelled, racing down the stairs. "Clary!" mom yelled behind me.

"Drive," I told Simon, getting into Eric's dirty van quickly. Simon looked at me worriedly but decided to do as I said.

I had told Simon about the fight with mom, and though he disapproved, he went along with it.

So, here I was, back to my favorite place in the world. Though, I felt I was being watched. I turned around to see a strange boy staring at me with frebreeze green eyes.

I was confused as to why he was staring at me, and also a little scared.

"What are you staring at?" Simon asked, looking in the boys direction. "Um, nothing," I said quickly, "Just got thirsty, I'll be right back."

Simon looked suspicious, but let me go without complaint anyway. I started looking for the strange boy because, well, I'm a curious idiot.

I spotted him going into a supply closet, catching my eye in an unnerving way. Even though I knew it was a bad idea, I couldn't help but follow him.

Opening the door slowly, I knew that I would regret this later. But little did I know, that this would lead me to the answers of my life, and the key to my heart.

**Ok, ok. I know, it's short, but this is the best that I could do at the moment in time. I hope it was enjoyable though. **

**And if you were wondering why Clary's POV is a little OOC, remember that she has more of a Jace attitude in her than was written in the book. Also for future reference…well, lets just say that when things settle down, Clary is going to be quite the spitfire! **

**Hope you have a great day…or night!**

**Yours authorly,**

**Amelia Allison**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SOOO sorry for the wait! I have just had no inspiration for this. Though this is no excuse for disappearing for a few months. Well, new chapter finally up!

* * *

**Clary POV

_Opening the door slowly, I knew that I would regret this later. But little did I know, that this would lead me to the answers of my life, and the key to my heart._

What I saw there was nothing out of the ordinary. Boxes lined the walls, which clearly stated 'store room', wires curled and twisted on the floor, red, blue, green, yellow. The only thing that was really amiss was the boy. His eyes held me captive as the door slid out of my fingers and shut quietly behind me.

I could still hear the music in the background, pumping out a rhythm that usually made people dance. Now, it only ran the rhythm of fear in my heart. I knew it was a stupid idea coming here. From the moment I saw this boy, I knew that there was something wrong with him. Yet, as the name 'boy', ran through my head, it seemed wrong. And wrong it definitely was.

He smiled, coming closer still, with slow, practiced steps, dragging out my torture. It was then, in the few seconds it took for me to think, for me to snap out of it.

I put my hands on my hips, annoyed with both 'mystery boy' and myself. "Did you want something, stalker?" I asked, boredom creeping into my tone, "If not I think I'm gonna leave."

He stopped walking then, his eyes narrowing, lips curling into a cruel smile that could cut though titanium if needed. Then, I saw that his teeth were sharp pointed needles. _Well, if I ever go into sewing, I know who to ask for needles, _I thought sarcastically. Truly, everything I think is sarcastic.

"What makes you think your going anywhere, little girl," he hissed, I only glared at the 'little girl' comment, "No one will hear you, no one can see you. Did you really think it wise to follow me here? Though, you did what was expected of you."

At that point I had had enough, I wanted to punch this...'thing' in the face. But only didn't because of those damn teeth. Then I realized he had started walking again.

I reached for the door and he pounced, knocking me to the ground. I thrashed and screamed as he pined me to the floor. Wires were cutting into my back, I screamed feeling helpless. In a move of complete anger, I kneed him in the groin.

His eyes widened in shock, though i could tell it was only minimal pain. I kicked him off of me, and ran to the other side of the room, unfortunately, away from the door. Another downside, no windows.

Well, in the words of an old southern saying Mr. Hendricks once claimed...I was up 3 creeks without a paddle and heading toward a waterfall. Strange right? Well, the meaning of 'oh, shit! I'm in trouble!' was still clear.

"Big mistake," 'It' hissed, then lunged, yet again. This time, it went for my neck, and I felt the needles sinking into my skin. I screamed, the pain was too much. I was loosing blood fast, the slashes all over my body burned like something unholy, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I heard shouting, but thought nothing of it, fights broke out all the time here, and I was dying.

I felt the teeth ripped out of my neck, more shouting, cloth wrapped around my throat, tight but breathable. I made myself open my eyes, feeling a pleasant presence hovering above me.

A man, no an older boy, was kneeling above me. A golden, tawny gaze met my green, dull stare. His face was framed with a halo of golden curled locks. The sharp planes of his face were clear even to my blurred eyes.

I could only mutter three words, "_What_ are you?" Because I knew that even though he was not like the other, he was not normal in any sense or form. The last thing I saw was his shocked, beautiful eyes gazing at me, before I blacked out.

(Warning-Teaser Below)  
Jace POV

No. This hurt, wounded, beaten, and as much as i hated to even think it, _beautiful, _girl, did not ask, '_Who _are you?' No. She had just been tortured by a demon. This young, small, flame haired girl had said, '_What_ are you?'

Well, only one thing to say now. "Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Another chapter WAY too long awaited. Sorry for the inconsistency. I just don't know what to write and get caught up in just reading FanFiction. Well, at 2 in the morning, another chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Jace POV_

"Shit."

"Jace Wayland!" Isabelle shrieked. My 'sister' had never liked cussing;though, she had a very 'colorful' vocabulary.

"Isabelle Lightwood!" I said, putting on a mask of astonishment. I found it highly amusing to annoy my sibling. Though, one always needed to be careful if she had a whip in hand. But what did I care?

I studied the figure on the ground before me. The young girl had a very petite form. She was wearing a pair of hip-hugging jeans, a plain red baggy T-shirt with paint on it, and sneakers with paint on them as well. Her hair was a fiery copper color that spiraled down in soft ringlets around her face. A light dusting of freckles covered her face and arms.

The blood that came from her wounds blended in with the fabric of her shirt. I had never seen such a peculiar girl. Even if they were injured as she was, unable to speak, move, or hear...Well, unconscious. Usually I could read them pretty well. But she defied my thought process.

**Evaluation**  
Hip-hugging jeans-sassy/flirt  
Baggy T-shirt-laid back/in a hurry before coming here.  
Sneakers-laid back  
Paint-artist

To say I was confused would be an understatement. People would wonder why, but at the moment, so am I.

"We'll have to take her back to the institute," Isabelle said fiercely.

I guess I had decided to zone out on the conversation. Time to join back in!

"We will NOT bring a mundane into the institute, Isabelle! That's final!" Alex was mad. After being _parabata _all these years, I could sense the worry that Izzy couldn't.

"Yes we will! She needs help!" Isabelle shouted. Well, at least this is going somewhere.

"No she will not!"

"She will!"

"She won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

I decided that it was time for sleeping beauty to get some treatment. I'm not heartless, just easily amused. I couldn't help myself, honest.

I decided to get their attention the old fashion way. Whistle.

I whistled alright. It was a shrill sound that had that both covering their ears.

"Cut it out!" Alex yelled. He _really_ seemed to hate it when I do that. Though it only amused me more.

"We have to take her back if only to treat her for these wounds, Alex," I stated firmly, something made me feel very protective of this frail girl,"And we can't keep her at the institute either. Though, we will have to ask Hodge about what to do on the fact that she could see me and she was attacked by a demon."

They were both shocked. Usually I let them fight for control of the leader position. Though we all knew that when I stepped in, I was not to be ignored. I have been and always will be the irresponsible one, but I knew how to lead.

Though, I do believe what surprised them the most was the fact that I had said she could se-

"That's impossible! No one can see us unless their a shadowhunter, downworlder, or a demon," Alex practically screamed. Wow, that was a new record for the 'complete my thought' game.

"Well, how come she looked right at me and asked,'_What_ are you?'" I stated simply. This was a fact, and we really needed to get this mundane to Hodge.

"B-But a mundane has n-never been in the institute, and i-it's not allowed!" Alex stuttered, trying to come up with excuses of why she shouldn't be allowed in. It was helpless though. Both Izzy and I agreed that she could come. Alex was over-ruled.

Izzy wasn't one for sympathy, even for girls in pain. But Izzy seemed to be very gentle with this girl. Probably because she had just held on with an attack from a demon, no experience, and in a secluded place where no one would have heard her.

So, as Isabelle tenderly tucked a curl behind the girl's ear, i guess I could understand. Though, i couldn't resist telling her this, "Ah, Isabelle, isn't that just sweet."

I smirked as i saw her turn around in fury. Izzy wasn't used to letting her emotions show around many people. So, when I mocked her, it set off a spark.

Then she smirked at me. "Well, then you get to carry her," she said prancing to the door. As she pulled it open, the loud music banged against the walls, drumming on my ears.

I carefully picked up sleeping beauty and carried her out. Well, no more fun with girls tonight. That's a bummer.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks to all of you who are still reading this story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Yours authorly,**

**Amelia4Allison**

**P.S. Who's POV next?  
**


End file.
